A Random Conversation Now with more randomness
by SilverArrow13
Summary: This is a totally random conversation I had with a friend of mine on Deviant Art... ENJOY! I would like some reviews though of you wouldn't mind...  DISCONTINUED.
1. Legolas in Wonderland!

OK, this is based off a little conversation I had with tigersmt334 off of Deviant Art, and I'm posting it on here with tigers' permission. It is funny, random, and Hannibal in a cage! Enjoy!

Tiger= tigersmt334

Silver= Me, duh…

* * *

Silver: *yawns* Let's see... *opens up her Inbox* Hm? Whats this? *clicks an email sent by her friend Tiger* 'WARNING!: Chase Young has stolen your internet-' Really? *looks for her Internet Icon, but can't find it* Huh... didn't think that was possible... '-and has decided to kill you! What are your last words?' He's gonna do what now?

Chase: *enters the room* Kill you for stealing my MUFFIN!!!

Silver: Aw, $#!&

Chase: *turns into a dragon and tries to strangle her*

Silver: *bored* Good thing I'm immortal

Chase: And I didn't know that now because?

Silver: ... I don't know really...

Chase: *drops her onto the ground*

Silver: *gets back up and brushes dust off of dress* Good thing I'm an immortal elf/dragon... thingy... so that didn't hurt... well, I'm bored *looks at Chase*

Chase: You aren't going to...

Silver: Oh yes I am! *leaps at Chase*

Jack: *enters room* What the? *stands in front of Silver* Hey, get in line girlfriend. _**I'M**_ Chase's biggest fan *glares at her*

Silver: *cracks knuckles* Stand aside little man, I can easily beat you up *transforms into a HUGE dragon and breaks the roof* Aw, crap! I just had that fixed! *the rest of the walls fall down* ... *sighs* Why me?

Jack: YOU CAN BREAK EVERY BONE IN MY BODY (please don't) BUT THAT WILL NEVER MAKE YOU A BIGGER FAN THAN I!

Chase: *grabs Jack's shoulder and shakes him* THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE STUPID YOU IMBECILE!

Jack: *fanboys* 3

Silver: LOL, here's a little tip Jack, NEVER go up against something 20 times your size... EVER! Like me. *transforms into back into a pretty elf* I can still beat you up even if I'm normal size *electricity forms on her hands* just warning you... don't piss me off... XD *hands normal color* So... I'm going to go bother Wuya by poking a stick through her ghost form thingy... BYE JACK! BYE HOT CHASE! *grabs a stick and runs away towards Wuya*

Wuya: CRAP! NOT AGAIN! *floats away*

Jack: Oh, um, okay- BYE! *turns to chase* She was nice.

Chase: *face palm*

Silver: *comes back* Glad you think so! And um, I also trapped Wuya back into the puzzle box and threw it accidentally threw it into a river... so if you wanted to know what happen to her, that's what happen. Sorry. Not really, she was annoying. Can I have a hug? From both of you? Then when I tell Kimiko and Katnnape, they will be soo jealous and I will RULE THE WORLD! Not really but still, ruling the world would be awesome. So, another friend dared me to do this *takes out the Woozy Shooter and aims at Jack* Sorry, a dare's a dare *fires* Wonder what he'll do now that he's dizzy?

Jack: *stumbles around and falls on you* Ch-chase? Is that you? *touches your face* Wh-when'd you get so tall? *feels chin* A-and did you shave or something? I-i could've sworn you had stubble... *passes out*

Chase: *stares at Spicer and the glances at you, and so on* Right, well, I'll just take him back and be on my way. *reaches out for Jack*

Silver: *face grows red* Hold on Chase, I can't pass such an opportunity as this *super evil grin* Be right back hun. *takes Jack into a random room with a makeup bag* !!!!!!!!!! *comes back out with Jack dressed in a tu-tu, purple wig, and make-up that makes him look like a girl* One more hour Chase, than you can take him back to your evil lair. *shoves Jack in a random portal that sent him to his Fangirl club* Wait for it.... *Jack's girly scream times three* I AM SOO EVIL! *does the take-over-the-world pose* Wait I'm forgetting something... Oh right! With Jack gone... *glances at Chase* I CAN FINALLY HUG CHASE! *runs at Chase*

Chase: *turns into a dragon and roars so loud that the blast sends you away from him*

Silver: *on the ground with little swirls for eyes* Ow... that hurt...

Omi: Why do you have swirls for eyes?

Silver: Cause I'm dizzy and why are you here?

Omi: Raimundo blew me away with his wind.

Silver: If I wasn't hurt, I would be laughing right now.

Omi: *sees Chase* Ah!

Chase: Omi, do not speak to that girl, she's corrupted and crazy!

Silver: *on the verge of tears*

Omi: Do not speak of my sister that way!

Everyone: Didn't see that coming...

Chase: She made Jack wear a tutu and through him into another dimension!

Wuya: *appears* and she tried to kill me!

Jack: *returns wearing normal clothes but looking beaten up* Everything hurts. D:

Chase: weren't you wearing-?

Jack: yeah, but the people felt bad and gave me my regular clothes. I don't know if it's bec ause they wanted to be nice or if they wanted to see me naked but it was creepy altogether.

Chase: You see, Omi? She's evil!

Omi:... Aren't you evil too?

Silver: *passes out*

Chase: Yes, but I'm evil in an good evil type of way. I actually have intentions of ruling something, she's evil in a bad way.

Jack: It's true, I mean, I'm bad at being bad, and she's good at being bad but- see, I'm kept about on the evil side because I want to rule the world. She just wants to put people in tutus and humiliate them.

Wuya: It's true, and Jack's a pretty good fan-boy, and though we never say it Chase and I do need an ego boost some times.

Jack: I'm needed.

Silver: *wakes up* Ow... my head... *blinks* Who are you people? Where am I? Who am I?

Omi: Uh oh...

Jack: *idea* You are a _Ghooooooost_ set about to bring distruction upon Lake _Michiiiiigaaaan!! _ *waves arms around*

Wuya & Chase: *facepalm*

Silver: Even if I can't remember anything... that is most unrealistic... Ooh, what's this? *holds the Kuzusu Atom*

Omi: Sister, you aren't supposed to mess with the one Shen Gon Wu that can destroy anything.

Silver: Kuzusu Atom? *The Kuzusu Atom activates and destroys Wuya's puzzle box, much to her pleasure*

Omi: *takes away the Kuzusu Atom* I better take the Kuzusu Atom- *activates again and destroys Jack's pants, revealing that he is wearing pink boxers with red teddy bears and purple hearts*

Jack: *models* Hey, I look hot.

Wuya: Sure, if you like pale scrawny boys.

Jack: *pouts*

Chase: *sweatdrops*

Silver: You do look cute...

Omi: O.O You never said that before to Jack... WAIT! What about Chase! *points to Chase*

Silver: Meh... not so much

Omi: O.o She is most certainly having amnesia

Silver: *eats Mung Bean Sandwich*

Hannibal: NO WAIT! I'M INSIDE THIS SANDWICH!

Silver: *spits out evil bean* Ew...

Jack: *hearts for eyes* Really? *little hearts floating around him*

Wuya: *facepalm*

Chase: *vein popping* ...I won't acknowledge that judgment at all. In fact, I'm leaving.

Wuya: Wait~!!

Silver: Yeah, and I don't think Chase is cute because I think he's handsome, and Hannibal tastes like dish water... ew... *turns green a bit* I think I might be sick...

Hannibal: Now wait just a moment! I most certainly do NOT taste like that!

Omi: You have made my sister ill... *grabs a mallet*

Hannibal: Oh crap... *hops away*

Jack: *doing a mini dance of happiness* Who cares? I'm CUTE!

Chase: *still walking*

Wuya: Don't be such a stick in the mud!

Jack: *attention turns to Chase* HEY, if it matters any, I think your cute Chase!

Chase: *turns and grunts at Jack and then continues walking*

Jack: *faints with little hearts around him*

Silver: Aw... *hugs Chase*

Omi: ... I think I stepped in something... *looks at shoe* EWW... I stepped on Hannibal...

Hannibal:... ow... my intestines...

Silver: I love you Chase... HEY! I GOT MY MEMORY BACK! *hugs Jack, than hugs Chase again*

Chase: *pushes you away with one hand* Off, worm.

Jack: *faints again with little hearts around him*

Wuya: ...

Silver: Meh... I tried...

Omi: ... I am most confused...

Me: I got a back up plan... *runs off to Middle Earth*

Omi: ... I don't think I like this plan...

Jack: Soooo, Cheeseball...when'd you get a sister?

Wuya: She's probably adopted, non-related and everything.

Jack: Oh, I have like... *counts on fingers* eight of those!

Chase & Wuya: *has the 'wtf' expression*

Jack: Yeah, Mom married Ted and then Robert, Jesse, and Danny became my adopted bros. then Dad married Jennifer and I got Eric and Henry as step bros... then Jennifer divorced dad and got custody of all his kids including me, so there was this HUGE legal thing about Mom and Ted wanting me back but during that time Jennifer got together with Dave and had Isabella and Rosa, they're twins...so cute, too, my adopted little sisters. And Ted and Mom adopted George, from India, so he's my bro. and to make everything final Mom and Ted get me on Mondays, Tusedays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Jennifer and Dave get me for the rest of the week and Dad gets me on Holidays- ALWAYS. :3

Chase and Wuya: *eye twitches*

Omi: I am most confused... but yes, she and I have adopted each other and our sister and brother

Hannibal: *squished* Ow... my lambega...

*Silver returns with Legolas*

Omi: Um...

Silver: This is Legolas, and I DIDN'T kidnap him like I did with all the other boys.

Omi: *blinks* What is he?

Legolas: I am an elf from Middle Earth. Are you an enchanted cheese ball?

Silver: No Legolas, he's my adopted bro. Omi, Wuya, Chase, Jack, and squashed Hannibal, this is Legolas like I said before. Be nice cause we are dating now!

Omi: ... YOU ARE WHAT?!?

Jack: Whose legolas?

Chase: ...I wouldn't know...

Wuya: Never heard of him.

Jack: *thinks* OH OH OH- *jumps around Legolas* you're that guy from the Lord of the Rings! *fanboys*

Silver: *pushes Jack away with her tail* Whoa, whoa, he's mine. *blinks* You know, Legolas kinda looks like Chase, both have pointy ears, are hot, long hair, immortal, everybody's dream, etc...

Legolas: I don't see it

Omi: *faints because his sister is dating*

Hannibal: IS EVERYBODY IGNORING ME NOW?!?!?

Jack: Er... *looks back and forth between Legolas and Chase* Uh... hmm....*thinks*. No, no, no. I don't see it. Legolas looks so much prettier and Chase looks so much more evil... o.o

Chase: ...Thanks?

Jack: *hops around Chase* no problem~! *fanboys*

Silver: *nods* I think you are right

Omi: *wakes up* Legolas looks like a girl

Silver: Omi! SH!! DON'T SAY THAT! Too late...

Legolas: *chases Omi around the room and falls into the hole to Wonderland*

Silver: Ah well, *grabs Gaara from a random portal* next one!

Gaara: Let go of me or I'll kill you...

Silver: *quickly lets go* Heh... heh... he was serious...

Tiger: *walks to the now destroyed house* HEY! Well, if you get Gaara than I call... hmmm... THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! Lol.

TMNT group: *fall from the sky* Ow.....

Jack: OMG, *runs to Gaara* You look like someone I've sen before...

Chase: *pokes Raphael* That's just odd.

Raphael: Hey! get off me! *pushes Chase away*

Wuya: *facepalms*

* * *

Well, this is going to be a L-O-N-G story, so I'll make another chapter ok? BTW! Legolas is in Wonderland! And this is what happens:

Legolas: *wakes up* Where am I?

Mad Hatter: You're late for tea, naughty.

March Hare: *throws a tea cup at Legolas*

Red Queen: OFF WITH HIS FAIR HEAD!

Legolas: Holy CRAP! *screams*


	2. Beanie, I mean Hannibal Roy Bean!

YAY! FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!

* * *

Gaara: Touch me and die... *sand swirls around him*

Silver: If you get TMNT, I get, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! *Phantom falls from the sky*

Erik (phantom): Ow... *rubs head*

Omi: GIANT TURTLES?!?! AH!! *runs away, FAR away*

Silver: I think we scarred him for life... *hugs Gaara and Erik*

Erik: Can't... breathe...

Gaara: Too... much... love... ACK!

Silver: *lets go* sorry...

Michelangelo: Well, this is weird. *grins*

Donatello: Mikey, did you have something to do with this?

Michelangelo: No, not at all. But- this is so AWESOME!

Tiger: *hugs Michelangelo* YOU WERE ALWAYS MY FAVORITE!

Michelangelo: *gasps* Can't...breathe....

Tiger: *releases* OMG, I'm so sorry.

Jack: Hey, *to Gaara* why does she get to hug you and you don't kill her but I can't even touch you.

Chase: Can it, Spicer.

Silver: Cause he knows he can't kill me cause I'm immortal, and you aren't and he will kill you like he did to like a ton of people. Plus since Legolas isn't here, Gaara is my next choice!

Omi: *comes back with a GIANT stick* Go away evil turtles!

Silver: -.-' Omi, you got into my chocolate stash again didn't you?

Omi: *wipes chocolate stains off of mouth* No, why?

Erik: Can I go back to the Opera now?

Silver: Nope!

Gaara: You are very strange...

Silver: Thanks!

Leonardo: *pushes Omi's stick away* Uh, we aren't evil... we're just turtles.

Michelangelo: Turtles who fight crime!

Raphael: Yeah, we even kicked the Shredder's butt.

Chase: *stands in front of Jack and glares into Gaara's eyes* Only _**I**_ can destroy the insect that is Spicer you insulate worm.

Jack: I think he's defending me~! *faints*

Donatello: *pokes Jack's skin* Interesting.

Jack: Huh?

Silver: Omi, don't poke the handsome turtle...

Omi: But-but-but-

Silver: Omi, go to your room and think about what might have happened

Omi: Yes sister *walks away*

Gaara: *in a glaring contest with Chase*

Silver: -.-' Um, Jack, this might turn ugly any minute *grabs Jack out of the way*

Jack: Er...Okay. *allows himself to be pulled away*

Donatello: Oh, hey! It's not I'm gonna dissect him or something! *follows*

Silver: And I guess Donatello thinks that the pigment of your skin is highly unusual for a human. *put on glasses* THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE A HIGH IQ!

Everyone: -.-'

Silver: Well I do and thats that. Now *grabs Leo's arm* I call this turtle!

Everyone: -.-''

Tiger: Um, yeah. Everyone calls that "turtle", my friend. Lol.

Michelangelo: Hey, why don't you call me~!? I'm the cute one... *pouts*

Tiger: Because I already called you!

Michelangelo: YAY~!

Chase: *glaring still*

Gaara: *turns into Shukaku the Demon and ROARS at Chase*

Silver: Not again... *still hugging Leonardo's arm* Everyone, just back away slowly and he might not attack you

Hannibal: EVERYONE IS IGNORING ME!!! AND I'M A TALKING BEAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down while yelling*

Michelangelo: *picks up Hannibal* OMG, you guys. It's a talking bean!

Donatello: Interesting...

Chase: *turns into a dragon and ROARS back*

Raphael: *pokes Hannibal* Dat's da oddest thing eva.

Hannibal: PUT ME DOWN! *squirms* AND STOP POKING ME YOU SON OF A BIT-

Silver: Language Hannibal...

Gaara: *picks up Chase between two fingers and is about to eat him*

Silver: NO! BAD GAARA! PUT THE DRAGON DOWN NOW!

Gaara: *rolls eyes*

Silver: I MEAN IT! I WILL RIP Mr. Teddy APART!

Gaara: *drops Chase the 100 meters to the ground*

Silver: Eep! *uses magic to make a cushion for Chase so he won't get hurt*

Hannibal: *tries to bite Mikey's hand*

Silver: He might have rabies... NO! BAD GAARA!

Gaara: *drops the tree that he picked up... on Silver*

Silver: *sees the falling tree* Oh crap...

Leonardo: *epically saves you* Gotcha.

Michelangelo: Wow, this is so awesome! Can keep him Donnie? *pets Hannibal*

Donatello: Well, I don't know... is he house broken?

Raphael: He's got a mouth on 'im. You sure you want to keep 'im, Mikey?

Chase: YOU INSULANT RODENT! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE STAND! *kicks Gaara's sand leg so hard it falls apart*

Jack: So awesome~!

Silver: *blush* Thanks Leo

Gaara: *leg reforms cause its sand* ROAR! *back into Gaara form* SAND COFFIN! *sand forms around Chase* SAND BURIAL! *crushes Chase*

Everyone: AH!

Silver: Don't worry *grabs Chase from a portal* He's fine

Gaara: I hate it when you do that...

Hannibal: I AM NOT A PET! I AM A DEMON!

Silver: *locks Hannibal in a cage* Keep him, but beware, he bites

Hannibal: I WILL KILL YOU ALL YOU BUNCH OF FAGGO-

Silver: LANGUAGE!

Leonardo: Oh, it's no problem. *scratches behind neck humbly*

Michelangelo: Yay! *grabs Hannibal's cage* I'm gonna love him and hug him and call him Beanie~! *hugs cage*

Chase: *brushes the sand of him* Thank you for that "save" but I wouldn't have been harmed. That's the most pathetic move ever. *turns to Gaara* If you want to actually fight than fight. Don't hide

behind your pathetic sand, worm.

Donatello: Mikey, can I run a few tests on Hanni- er, Beanie?

Hannibal: YOU BUNCH OF F*CKING TURTLES! RELEASE ME YOU B*TCHES!

Silver: What a foul mouthed pet you have -.-'

Gaara: *eye twitch*

Silver: *inconspicuously activates a portal under Gaara back to the Naruto Universe*

Gaara: *falls down*

Silver: It was past time anyways for him to go back

Erik: Can I PLEASE go back to the Opera now?

Silver: Ok! *activates another portal to the PotO universe*

Erik: Ah! *falls down*

Silver: *hugs Leo's arm again*

Hannibal: D*MN YOU! F*CK YOU ALL!

Michelangelo: *gets a bit angry* You're being very nice to me or my brothers, Beanie! *waggles finger at Hannibal* If you don't stop having an attitude I'll let my cat, Klunk, eat you.

Donatello: Not before I get to dissect him, right?

Michelangelo: Maybe.

Chase: Good, he's gone! *returns to normal*

Leonardo: I don't know if Master Splinter will let you keep him, Mikey.

Raphael: Yeah, he's got a bad mouth on him!

Jack: *pouts* No one's paying attention to me anymore.

Silver: *rolls up sleeves* One moment please *takes Hannibal out of the cage*

Hannibal: What are you going to do?

Silver: This *places a spell on Hannibal's mouth so that he can't talk anymore* That's right, I'm the Dragon of Magic!

Hannibal: *mouths cuss words but can't say them*

Silver: Aww... poor Jack *hugs Jack* Here you go cutie *hands Mikey Hannibal in a cage*

Jack: Yay~!

Michelangelo: YAY!!! NOW HE CAN'T CUSS!!

Chase: Let them deal with the stupid, Spicer.

Spicer: *pouts* But-

Chase: Do you adore me, or don't you?

Spicer: well, yeah, but-

Chase: Hannibal is one of my worst enemies, so if you let the giant turtles keep him, i'll be happy- and it'll be because of you.

Jack: *fanboys* Really?

Legolas: *climbs out of the Wonderland hole* Those... people... are... crazy! There was a big headed Queen and a rabbit that threw tea cups at me and don't get me started on the tea party

Silver: Well, glad your back

Omi: *comes back from the dojo* Who's back?

Legolas: AH! THE TALKING CHEESE BALL IS BACK! *hides underneath my bed*

Silver: He's going back to Middle Earth soon... I hope...

Michelangelo: *pokes Omi* Wow, you're like the tiniest human ever.

Silver: Don't poke the small people, Mikey.

Mikey: ??? *licks Omi's head* Oh my god, you're not made of cheese! D:

Donatello: *kicks Legolas out from under the bed and crawls out from under there, too.* How did I wind up under there?


	3. Of Chocolate, Beanie, and Sand

YAY! FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!

* * *

Gaara: Touch me and die... *sand swirls around him*

Silver: If you get TMNT, I get, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! *Phantom falls from the sky*

Erik (phantom): Ow... *rubs head*

Omi: GIANT TURTLES?!?! AH!! *runs away, FAR away*

Silver: I think we scarred him for life... *hugs Gaara and Erik*

Erik: Can't... breathe...

Gaara: Too... much... love... ACK!

Silver: *lets go* sorry...

Michelangelo: Well, this is weird. *grins*

Donatello: Mikey, did you have something to do with this?

Michelangelo: No, not at all. But- this is so AWESOME!

Tiger: *hugs Michelangelo* YOU WERE ALWAYS MY FAVORITE!

Michelangelo: *gasps* Can't...breathe....

Tiger: *releases* OMG, I'm so sorry.

Jack: Hey, *to Gaara* why does she get to hug you and you don't kill her but I can't even touch you.

Chase: Can it, Spicer.

Silver: Cause he knows he can't kill me cause I'm immortal, and you aren't and he will kill you like he did to like a ton of people. Plus since Legolas isn't here, Gaara is my next choice!

Omi: *comes back with a GIANT stick* Go away evil turtles!

Silver: -.-' Omi, you got into my chocolate stash again didn't you?

Omi: *wipes chocolate stains off of mouth* No, why?

Erik: Can I go back to the Opera now?

Silver: Nope!

Gaara: You are very strange...

Silver: Thanks!

Leonardo: *pushes Omi's stick away* Uh, we aren't evil... we're just turtles.

Michelangelo: Turtles who fight crime!

Raphael: Yeah, we even kicked the Shredder's butt.

Chase: *stands in front of Jack and glares into Gaara's eyes* Only _**I**_ can destroy the insect that is Spicer you insulate worm.

Jack: I think he's defending me~! *faints*

Donatello: *pokes Jack's skin* Interesting.

Jack: Huh?

Silver: Omi, don't poke the handsome turtle...

Omi: But-but-but-

Silver: Omi, go to your room and think about what might have happened

Omi: Yes sister *walks away*

Gaara: *in a glaring contest with Chase*

Silver: -.-' Um, Jack, this might turn ugly any minute *grabs Jack out of the way*

Jack: Er...Okay. *allows himself to be pulled away*

Donatello: Oh, hey! It's not I'm gonna dissect him or something! *follows*

Silver: And I guess Donatello thinks that the pigment of your skin is highly unusual for a human. *put on glasses* THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE A HIGH IQ!

Everyone: -.-'

Silver: Well I do and thats that. Now *grabs Leo's arm* I call this turtle!

Everyone: -.-''

Tiger: Um, yeah. Everyone calls that "turtle", my friend. Lol.

Michelangelo: Hey, why don't you call me~!? I'm the cute one... *pouts*

Tiger: Because I already called you!

Michelangelo: YAY~!

Chase: *glaring still*

Gaara: *turns into Shukaku the Demon and ROARS at Chase*

Silver: Not again... *still hugging Leonardo's arm* Everyone, just back away slowly and he might not attack you

Hannibal: EVERYONE IS IGNORING ME!!! AND I'M A TALKING BEAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down while yelling*

Michelangelo: *picks up Hannibal* OMG, you guys. It's a talking bean!

Donatello: Interesting...

Chase: *turns into a dragon and ROARS back*

Raphael: *pokes Hannibal* Dat's da oddest thing eva.

Hannibal: PUT ME DOWN! *squirms* AND STOP POKING ME YOU SON OF A BIT-

Silver: Language Hannibal...

Gaara: *picks up Chase between two fingers and is about to eat him*

Silver: NO! BAD GAARA! PUT THE DRAGON DOWN NOW!

Gaara: *rolls eyes*

Silver: I MEAN IT! I WILL RIP Mr. Teddy APART!

Gaara: *drops Chase the 100 meters to the ground*

Silver: Eep! *uses magic to make a cushion for Chase so he won't get hurt*

Hannibal: *tries to bite Mikey's hand*

Silver: He might have rabies... NO! BAD GAARA!

Gaara: *drops the tree that he picked up... on Silver*

Silver: *sees the falling tree* Oh crap...

Leonardo: *epically saves you* Gotcha.

Michelangelo: Wow, this is so awesome! Can keep him Donnie? *pets Hannibal*

Donatello: Well, I don't know... is he house broken?

Raphael: He's got a mouth on 'im. You sure you want to keep 'im, Mikey?

Chase: YOU INSULANT RODENT! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE STAND! *kicks Gaara's sand leg so hard it falls apart*

Jack: So awesome~!

Silver: *blush* Thanks Leo

Gaara: *leg reforms cause its sand* ROAR! *back into Gaara form* SAND COFFIN! *sand forms around Chase* SAND BURIAL! *crushes Chase*

Everyone: AH!

Silver: Don't worry *grabs Chase from a portal* He's fine

Gaara: I hate it when you do that...

Hannibal: I AM NOT A PET! I AM A DEMON!

Silver: *locks Hannibal in a cage* Keep him, but beware, he bites

Hannibal: I WILL KILL YOU ALL YOU BUNCH OF FAGGO-

Silver: LANGUAGE!

Leonardo: Oh, it's no problem. *scratches behind neck humbly*

Michelangelo: Yay! *grabs Hannibal's cage* I'm gonna love him and hug him and call him Beanie~! *hugs cage*

Chase: *brushes the sand of him* Thank you for that "save" but I wouldn't have been harmed. That's the most pathetic move ever. *turns to Gaara* If you want to actually fight than fight. Don't hide

behind your pathetic sand, worm.

Donatello: Mikey, can I run a few tests on Hanni- er, Beanie?

Hannibal: YOU BUNCH OF F*CKING TURTLES! RELEASE ME YOU B*TCHES!

Silver: What a foul mouthed pet you have -.-'

Gaara: *eye twitch*

Silver: *inconspicuously activates a portal under Gaara back to the Naruto Universe*

Gaara: *falls down*

Silver: It was past time anyways for him to go back

Erik: Can I PLEASE go back to the Opera now?

Silver: Ok! *activates another portal to the PotO universe*

Erik: Ah! *falls down*

Silver: *hugs Leo's arm again*

Hannibal: D*MN YOU! F*CK YOU ALL!

Michelangelo: *gets a bit angry* You're being very nice to me or my brothers, Beanie! *waggles finger at Hannibal* If you don't stop having an attitude I'll let my cat, Klunk, eat you.

Donatello: Not before I get to dissect him, right?

Michelangelo: Maybe.

Chase: Good, he's gone! *returns to normal*

Leonardo: I don't know if Master Splinter will let you keep him, Mikey.

Raphael: Yeah, he's got a bad mouth on him!

Jack: *pouts* No one's paying attention to me anymore.

Silver: *rolls up sleeves* One moment please *takes Hannibal out of the cage*

Hannibal: What are you going to do?

Silver: This *places a spell on Hannibal's mouth so that he can't talk anymore* That's right, I'm the Dragon of Magic!

Hannibal: *mouths cuss words but can't say them*

Silver: Aww... poor Jack *hugs Jack* Here you go cutie *hands Mikey Hannibal in a cage*

Jack: Yay~!

Michelangelo: YAY!!! NOW HE CAN'T CUSS!!

Chase: Let them deal with the stupid, Spicer.

Spicer: *pouts* But-

Chase: Do you adore me, or don't you?

Spicer: well, yeah, but-

Chase: Hannibal is one of my worst enemies, so if you let the giant turtles keep him, i'll be happy- and it'll be because of you.

Jack: *fanboys* Really?

Legolas: *climbs out of the Wonderland hole* Those... people... are... crazy! There was a big headed Queen and a rabbit that threw tea cups at me and don't get me started on the tea party

Silver: Well, glad your back

Omi: *comes back from the dojo* Who's back?

Legolas: AH! THE TALKING CHEESE BALL IS BACK! *hides underneath my bed*

Silver: He's going back to Middle Earth soon... I hope...

Michelangelo: *pokes Omi* Wow, you're like the tiniest human ever.

Silver: Don't poke the small people, Mikey.

Mikey: ??? *licks Omi's head* Oh my god, you're not made of cheese! D:

Donatello: *kicks Legolas out from under the bed and crawls out from under there, too.* How did I wind up under there?

Omi: O.o GERMS!GERMSGERMSGERMSGERMS!!!! GROSS!!!!!!! *runs away*

Silver: *sweatdrop*

Legolas: *eyes widen* GIANT TURTLES! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG THIS IS WORSER THAN WONDERLAND!

Silver: Where's Chase and Jack and Wuya?

Hannibal: *thinks this part* Now while there distracted... *tries to hop away*

Mikey: *grabys Hannibal* Beanie~! I thought I lost you~!

Jack, Wuya, and Chase: *appear out of a new warphole*

Jack: I can never UNSEE that! D:

Wuya: Yeah, same here. D:

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE YA NEXT WEEK, month, year, day, OR WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone: OUR EARS!!! THEY ARE BLEEDING!!!!

Me: Oopsie....


End file.
